


Once Alone

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [30]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Galahad is single, IT IS HAPPY I PROMISE, New Year's Resolution, Suicidal Thoughts, THE NEXT PART IS THE SEQUEL TO THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad is not in a good way.PLEASE READ THE TAGS





	Once Alone

“My New Year’s Resolution is to finally get the guy.” Galahad laughed but inside he was feeling loneliness severely. It was almost to the point of no return for him. He doubted anyone wanted to date the weird man who wore skirts twenty-four seven and acted more of a teenager than an adult. Doubt clouded his mind on the subject but the words made the others laugh.

The man moved away from the crowd drinking his champagne. Everyone else stated their own New Year’s Resolutions. From getting married, to having kids, or to lose weight. Some of them were the same as last year, like his own.

Vanora and Bors had a big enough broad to be happy and just wanted a peaceful day. Their children now were with a couple babysitters as they could cause trouble when someone isn't looking. The couple looked at each other with a smile.

Arthur, Lancelot, and Guinevere hoped to figure out their situation. Being in a polyamorous relationship was proving more and more difficult as the days went by. None of them had pinpointed the exact problem they were going through but maybe getting advice from others could help their predicament.

Dagonet hoped to be permanently home soon to settle down with someone. Trying to date was tough while he was a Navy SEAL and on call all the time. They all hoped for the best and prayed everyday that he always return to them alive and well.

Gawain was part of a biker group known to help children in abusive homes and wished to get kids away from those situations. He wanted to help them stand up for themselves and face their attackers head on instead of hiding and praying they wouldn't be hurt that day.

Tristan and Isolde were a beautiful couple. Isolde had stepped away from Tristan to wish for children. Tristan stood from her separately and watched. He gave her a smile as she spoke of her passion about having her own or adopting. The man didn't say anything and went back to mingling with Isolde.

Others took their turn but Galahad listened enough and went out on the patio to breathe in the fresh air he knew he needed. The sadness that sprang from seeing the others happy hit something within him. He set his champagne down on a table out on the patio while contemplating. If he jumped from the patio, would anyone care? Would someone pull him back before he could do it?

A chance look inside had Galahad smiling sadly. They were all too busy talking amongst one another to bother with him. Everyone had their own lives to deal with, no one would worry about him. He was always considered the odd one out.

His thoughts went to one person in particular. Gawain cared for him deeply since they were children. Since joining his group though, they hadn't talked much. That was perfectly okay with Galahad. He was glad his friend was making his mark in the world.

The man decided to sit on the railing with his feet stretched outwards. Just one push from himself was all he needed. All his thoughts and feelings and hopes and dreams would end in a blink of an eye. It sounded nice.

A hand gripped him from behind and pulled him back. Galahad whirled on them to start yelling but he stopped when he saw Tristan was the one holding him close. Not one word made it out of Galahad’s throat. Honey gold eyes roamed his body looking for any harm that may have been done. This was very unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
